Great Democratic Revolution
The Great Democratic Revolution was a three way civil war between the Westhart Megacorp controlled government, the Garsian Liberation Army, and the Union Revolutionary Forces which included a number of former Hillington Incorporated personal and received covert assistance from many of the nations which had been allied with the United States in the wars against the Soviet Union. It led to the end of corporate government in the United States. It lasted from 2011 to 2015. The system fractures The corporate elections proceeded on the same schedule as the party elections in the old days. It was in May 2008 that things changed forever. While relations between the three megacorporations had grown increasingly strained after the dawn of the twenty-first century along with a growing resistance to corporate rule among the population no one outside of the ruling Westhart Megacorp knew what was coming. Westhart declared martial law and ordered a seizure of all assets of the rival Hillington Incorporated and Garsian Industries Megacorps as well as the arrest of their leaders on charges of treason. Caught completely off guard only a handful of units and leaders of the two banned megacorps evaded capture and many historians suspect that the successful evasion of many of the escapees was planned by Westhart. These fugitives were used as the excuse for increasingly harsh laws in the years following the takeover but few of them were ever found. The Revolution The increasingly harsh laws were met with an increase in resistance. The Garsian survivors based themselves on the East coast and formed the Garsian Liberation Army while Hillington's survivors, none of whom were among the megacorp's highest executive ranks, joined the growing movement opposing corporate rule to form the Union Revolutionary Forces. The URF struck first deploying a small number of its few MCVs in Hawaii and Alaska. As Westhart forces moved to counterattack these uprisings the Garsian forces rose in the east, seizing many key areas but failing to take Washington DC. This was followed by a second wave of URA strikes in the central region of the nation. For 3 years the war would be fought among the three powers but in the end a joint URA and GLA invasion of California would lead to Westhart's surrender. True Colors But within hours of the surrender of Westhart the GLA would launch an all out attack on URA postitions. The war would continue for another year before a team of GLA defectors and a URA Commando force would launch a desperate raid against the GLA command Center near the ruins of Chicago. Aftermath The decision was made to break up the megacorps into a number of smaller companies and new laws were passed forbidding them from uniting. Laws were also passed forbidding corporate executives from running for President unless they set aside their corporate position and the constitution was amended to remove the sections which had put the megacorps in power. It was also discovered that Garsian Industries had in fact been founded as a Soviet front organization first intended as a cover for intelligence and sabotage missions than expanding to plans to serve as a fifth-column to aide a future Soviet invasion. However the death of most of the company's founders cut the links between the company and the Soviet Union, except for their CEO who saw the civil war sparked by Westhart as a chance to take over the country and turn it into a Soviet puppet state. Category:User: Roguestar Category:Wars